Because I've lost control of my life
by forgetspecifics
Summary: Prompt: Blake or Yang (writer's choice) is pregnant, and wakes up in the middle of the night craving something crazy. The other goes out to fulfill this request, but the journey is not nearly as smooth as expected. She returns home and the other is either: a) asleep; b) wants something else; or c) isn't hungry anymore.


**A/N:** Here's to you, Kuchenjaeger! They sent in this prompt over on AO3 in exchange for being a smarty pants and guessing something in my ongoing story _Such Sights are Bright_  
Hope ya like it. I threw in all the stops for this one ;)

* * *

Yang was having the nicest dream. Don't get her wrong, she loved her wife very much. And she also loved that her wife loved her equally. And most of all, she loved that her love was currently carrying their child thanks to wacky-new-fandangled-technology-assistance.

But it was a lovely dream. Emphasis also on the was – because she was being woken up from dream Blake that wanted sexy-time by real Blake, who hadn't wanted sexy times for months.

And that was why she was reassuring herself that she loved the woman that was poking and prodding her in all the wrong places.

"Yang, the light to my darkness, love of my life," an all-too-familiar voice crooned in her ear. Familiar because that was Blake's I'm about to request of you something ridiculous and I know you'll do it because you love me voice. To be fair, the Faunus was carrying a freakin' baby. Their baby! Of course she'd do anything Blake asked. This was leagues easier than when she had to throw down her limbs and her life to a crazy terrorist with an affinity for being way too edgy.

Now, Yang wasn't really contemplating what was about to be asked of her; she'd just woken up. And the sooner she did it, maybe she'd be able to get back to sleep and get a do-over on that hot dream. She did, however, manage to string together a coherent answer. "Blake, devourer of tuna, number one best booty at Beacon. Do you need something?"

The blonde, still in her prime – but lacking an occupied uterus – felt Blake's second trimester baby bump against her toned stomach. And her pregnancy-enlarged breasts – but those…

…she tried to ignore those.

"I'm craving something," Blake started, Yang's own mind instantly jumping into high-gear of its own volition. Before her body could catch up, thankfully, her wife clarified, "that horrible chocolate pudding that we used to get in the cafeteria."

"But that was terrible pudding," Yang said, confused as to why she'd want that. She had just claimed it was bad herself.

"And cheese puffs," Blake went on, ignoring any flaw in logic. "Can you go to that twenty-four-hour place, the one with the shitty coffee, and get me some?" These were not normal grocery items for them. They avoided most unhealthy snacks, and the nasty pudding from their school-years. The hormonal part of Blake wanted Yang to say yes, and her rational side also wanted a yes. She expected a no. Yet, she got a kiss on the face; it missed its mark due to lack of sight from Yang, and then her source of warmth rolled away.

"Gross pudding and cheese doodles. Got it, baby mama," her devout wife listed her checklist (deliberately saying doodles and not puffs; Blake never called them cheese doodles because Yang always giggled if she did), fumbling around to get dressed. Blake admired, with her blessed night-vision, Yang's wondrous body. While she may not have been particularly eager to be intimate during her first trimester – morning sickness could make you hate doing anything, she still could appreciate the female form. And the fact that this female didn't make as much as a peep about their lacklustre sex life. Or all the extra things she had to do over the course of the pregnancy. Blake felt extremely lucky to be healthy, happy, and loved.

"I love you, you know that?"

Yang smiled. "I love you too, Blake," she winked and blew a kiss as she closed their bedroom door on her way out.

Yep, she was truly lucky.

* * *

Resigning herself to her task, Yang searched up the closest store to their small, but quaint, house. It wasn't that late to begin with – they'd been acting like an elderly couple lately and going to bed at nine o'clock – and she figured she could get by with something closer than the all-hours store. A closer store meant a quicker trip. Opting to fit in a nice leisurely jog; she'd been lax with her exercise routine lately and she was already awake, Yang grabbed her house keys, lien, and put some sneakers on before heading out.

Again, she hadn't considered anything in-between of leaving, getting to the store, and getting back – but the small neighbourhood streets were quiet, so there was nobody around.

And for once, it was relaxing to be a woman on a mission for Blake Belladonna.

The steady thump of her shoes; the small creaks of one of her prosthetic limb's joints (she'd also been ignoring its maintenance just like her fitness); that was all she could hear. Except her own breathing, which seemed to be getting heavier as she went on, but nobody else needed to know that. As she got closer to the busier centre of Vale, the sky lost its sheen of darkness and the glow of the city took over. The noise increased, but that was only thanks to the slightly seedier nightlife of the clubs she once considered her stomping grounds (in all sense of the word).

Yang checked her scroll, the map guiding her to the shop that was meant to be open until midnight. The clock was approaching twelve a.m., and she'd made pretty good time on her fifteen-minute run, so there was nothing to worry about.

As she slowed her legs to a brisk walk – hoping she wouldn't get a cramp because it had been a bad idea not to stretch beforehand – the bright flickering sign of the store welcomed Yang Xiao Long to the promised land. Not letting the pumping of her heart or the pounding of her pulse rest for too long, she powered ahead to the glass doors to be greeted by the ding as they opened.

But there was no ding, and they did not open.

In fact, they rattled unforgivingly as Yang smacked right into them. But it wasn't midnight yet! Lo and behold, the store declared itself CLOSED with the little hanging sign. Curse that little hanging sign, her mind raged. The lights were all still on! Some asshole was closing up early while she had a pregnant wife to please! Yang pounded her metal fist into the frame of the door in frustration, only then noticing the store attendant jump from behind their hiding place at the register. Then she realised that she'd probably scared them shitless with her collision, and again with the powerful robotic limb.

"Wait, no, don't be freaked out! Please, I just want to get pudding for my pregnant wife!"

Alas, it was too late to make amends; the lights suddenly cut out and Yang was left staring helplessly into nothingness. The attendant likely hoped she hadn't seen them, since she probably looked like she wanted to rob them or was just plain homeless.

God fucking dammit.

Begrudgingly, Yang took out her scroll again, and searched up the twenty-four-hour store that Blake had told her to go to in the first place. Maybe this was a lesson of listen to your wife, idiot. The correct store was another fifteen minutes away, but that was if she took the main roads. Yang could easily just cut through the city blocks using dingey alleyways. Giving herself a little mercy-time to stretch her muscles a bit, she took off again towards the new promised land.

* * *

Just her luck, the convenience store was just that – for convenience. And that meant it was smack-bang in-between all the dumb bars and clubs, able to attract drunk customers looking for a midnight (or later) snack. Which meant drunk customers would be out and about, undoubtedly. It wasn't like she was dressed to impress, but there was no type of clothing that would deter someone looking for an easy catch. Not to mention the crooks just hoping to find someone drunk enough that they'd be mugged before they could even process what was going on.

Coincidentally, as she entered an alley, there were a couple of hooded figures hanging out at the other end. Not like Yang couldn't handle herself, but she'd already had one set back and was not in the mood for any more.

As she approached the group, one turned towards her, giving a slight wave. "Hey blondie, got a second?"

Because that sounded inconspicuous. "Sorry, I don't," Yang kept on moving, but the other ones blocked the exit.

The man spoke from beneath his hood again. "Now come on, we just need some spare change, you don't gotta be rude."

"Look, you don't wanna do this. I have intentions for my lien, and if you just let me go, on the way back I'll give you whatever's left. I don't have the patience for this tonight," Yang bartered with the thugs, knowing it'd be quicker to bypass a fight – but also knowing it was wishful thinking.

He chuckled, obviously not fazed by her subtle warnings. "What makes you think you're in a position to negotiate?"

"What makes you think you're able to beat me? I've fought a chick that was half your size, that used an umbrella as a weapon, that was more intimidating than all of you chumps put together," Yang took a few more steps. Chumps never learn. If she had to take her frustrations out on some low-lives that asked for it, then she'd do it. It'd probably take more energy to outrun them than take them down.

The moonlight caught the reflective edge of a knife that he procured from nowhere. Little did he know, she was more than capable of winning a fistfight, even if they had brought a weapon. "I hope you boys have good insurance," Yang smirked as she was lunged at. There was a loud shink as she let the blade cut through her thin overshirt and slide along her metal arm, surprise flitting across the man's face as she quickly used that to her advantage. She grabbed his arm in her unrelenting metallic grip, twisting it until he cried out in pain, Yang taking the knife with her other hand as he was rendered immobile.

"Care to reconsider?" She asked the shocked group; simultaneously making an example of their disarmed friend by wrenching his arm a little more which elicited another indignant yell. The rest of them exchanged glances and a few nodded, before the ringleader succumbed to his discomfort.

"Alright, alright! Let me go!"

Yang shoved him away, taking his weapon and showing off just what she could do – she held the knife by the handle with her flesh and blood hand, warping and finally snapping the cutting edge with the strength of her prosthetic. "The next time I snap something, it'll be a bone. Don't make me send you to the hospital," the broken knife cluttered to the ground, the men shakily chanting sorry ma'am before scattering away. "That's sir to…" Yang realised there was nobody around to hear her quip.

"Ah, forget it."

* * *

The hustle and bustle of Vale's nightlife greeted Yang as she finally met the road that she needed to be on. This was the busiest street she had encountered, and as she expected, there were patrons galore. She had to get past all these nuances to get to the store.

The atmosphere of the night being very much alive, many clubs and bars had a few people lining up, those ones being unlucky enough to not get inside. There were a few too-young women and men she could see as she passed by numerous hotspots, and there was a plethora of adults at the calmer joints too. These people may have been unfortunate in their efforts to gain access to these establishments, but Yang thought herself worse off as they decided to cure their boredom by bothering anybody that happened to be in their vicinity. To top that off, she'd reached a pedestrian crossing that gave her the little red man as a nice fuck you in particular, leaving her with nowhere to run as they made some unsavoury propositions. She was a huntress, but she was no jaywalker.

Yang turned to watch the crosswalk, but that didn't stop the men. "Where are you going? The party's right here!"

"Yeah, a pretty lady like you looks lonely out all by herself."

"One of us could keep you company!"

As the red don't walk sign was unrelenting, Yang had no choice but to endure and survive. "I'm married, actually," she showed off her ring finger, though it was tempting to give them a different finger altogether. "So, no thanks," she said as she wondered how desperate they had to be to hit on someone that looked like they rolled out of bed half an hour ago.

"He doesn't have to know, beautiful," one persistent fellow offered, not deterred; nor possessing a moral compass of any kind apparently.

She couldn't resist rolling her eyes, and the force of her disgust almost made her want to walk out onto the street without checking for traffic. "Okay, first, that's gross. Second, my wife, though pregnant, would kick your ass for that."

This time she felt it was fine to flip them the bird, and so she did. To their disappointment or their anger, Yang couldn't see or care, as the crosswalk invited her to finally get moving. She left them in her metaphorical dust once she did double-check for traffic; who knows who could be drunk driving – there was no point in getting run over and leaving Blake with a baby to raise just for some pudding. Plus, that was just a lame way to go out. Not her style.

There was only one more block to go now. She could taste success. For future reference, the trip there alone had convinced her it was worth driving a vehicle next time she had to go out to the store. Though, really, she was inclined to blame the employee of the first store she'd tried for being shut early, leading her to all this trouble. She'd give them a piece of her mind whenever she next went there.

But for now, all she had to do was get inside the twenty-four-hour place's doors; grab the stuff; pay; and make the trek home.

* * *

Thankfully, Yang was treated to the scraping of the automatic doors as they opened, and that cheerful ding they emitted, instead of being unceremoniously denied entry. The clerk sent a glance her way, looking relieved as they realised this customer was not a bar-hopper. They busied themselves with menial tasks; Yang walked to the assortment of fridges and freezers in the back, looking for the pudding that she was pretty sure Blake was going to regret eating.

There was a little elderly lady that must've been oblivious to the potential danger of the area she was in, doddering around with a walking stick while trying to reach shelves. What an old lady was doing past midnight grocery shopping, Yang had no clue.

She decided it was best to just assist the woman instead of ignoring her. "Do you need any help there, ma'am?"

"Oh, thank-you dear! If it isn't too much trouble," the lady said.

Yang nodded, and grabbed a few things from high up as she was instructed, placing them into the woman's basket. "My dear, your hand!"

Thoroughly used to hearing things like that from strangers, Yang shrugged the woman's concern off. "Ah, yeah. Had it for a long time now, not to worry," she gave a thumbs up, the yellow paint as shiny as ever. She could tell by the woman's expression that she was holding back asking questions; Yang was used to that as well. "I was a student back when the White Fang attacked Beacon during the Vytal tournament. I was one of the lucky ones, I guess."

"Oh my, dear. What a terrible thing that was, to put children through all that."

Understatement of the century, Yang thought. She tried to not look back on the past very often, but sometimes it helped remind her that life was better now. "I learned some difficult lessons, but I'm just happy to be alive."

The woman gave her a motherly smile, holding her real hand. "So am I, at this age! Thank-you for your help, dear," though it wasn't clear if she meant thanks for helping her, or thanks for working towards a peaceful world. Yang didn't feel the need to ask.

"Don't mention it. You're one of the few people tonight that I'm happy to have met," Yang chuckled, and her eyes perused the assortment of cold items, finally spotting the chocolate pudding. Opening the fridge door and plucking it out caused the elderly woman to speak again.

"You should try a different brand, my grandchildren told me that one is absolutely awful."

The blonde huntress laughed. This stupid pudding was still harassing kids! "You're telling me. But, this is what my wife wanted, and I dare not disobey a pregnant ninja-in-disguise!"

"How very sweet of you, dear. Might I suggest then, that we don't keep her waiting any longer?"

"Sounds like a plan, ma'am. I just gotta grab some cheese doodles," Yang gave a mock solute to the kind senior, before ducking into the snack aisle. Picking up a crinkly packet of the cheesy snack, she snickered to herself. "Heh, doodles."

She was on the home stretch now!

The silence of the store was abruptly interrupted by frantic shouting. Hearing multiple words such as robbery and don't shoot made Yang switch into protective mode. She rushed around the corner to find her older companion looking towards the front of the store in fear.

"I'm gonna handle this, ma'am. Take my scroll and call the police, and hide back here until it's safe," not waiting for a response, Yang then quickly walked towards the register where words were being frantically exchanged. It sounded like the cashier refused to give up any money, even with a gun involved.

* * *

Chocolate pudding and cheese doodles (heh) in hand, she emerged from the shelves to face the situation. Four hooded men that all turned towards her when they noticed they were not alone, mild shock passed over everyone as they recognised who had walked into their crime-in-progress.

They were the same men from the alleyway that Yang had thought she'd given a decent scare to. "Seriously? It's like you guys want to get hurt!" Yang was beyond exasperated now. Dealing with the same thugs twice was the icing on the cake. "Where the hell did you get a gun anyway?"

"Lady, don't move! I'll put a bullet in you!"

"You've already ruined my night, but let's not ruin anybody else's," she carefully chose words to try and placate the idiots waving a dangerous weapon around. Hopefully they'd be distracted enough by the threat of her to not shoot an innocent bystander. It seemed all their attention was on her, so she had that advantage at the very least. "Someone's gonna get hurt here."

The criminal finally settled on aiming at her with his gun. "It ain't gonna be me!" He growled, and to his credit, he came through on his previous claim. To Yang's amusement, he missed completely, the stray bullet exploding into the shelving and sending bits of food flying.

"Maybe I should send you to an optometrist instead of the emergency room?" She asked, and he reacted with a frustrated cry and approached with the gun still raised. Yang let him; eventually she stared down the barrel of the pistol unfazed. "Do it, pal, I dare you," she said, the threat evident in her tone of voice. It was enough to make him second-guess himself long enough for her to yank the muzzle of the gun down and send him sprawling to the floor.

The sound of police sirens finally blared from outside, leaving the group of robbers in a panic as to whether they should leg it or help their stupid leader. They were not the brightest bunch of criminals in Vale, Yang supposed, with two failed burglaries in one night. Their decision was made for them as the police entered the scene, guns raised; the bad guys surrendering with their hands in the air – the one on the ground sensibly put his behind his head.

The elderly woman also appeared from her hiding spot, wobbling over with an angry expression, smacking the floored thug with her walking stick. "Rotten scumbags!" Unmindful of the severity of the circumstances, she simply turned to Yang and handed back her scroll. "Thank-you, dear."

As the policemen rounded up the offenders, the store clerk made it clear to the police that Yang and the old woman were bystanders that must have called the cops. After receiving many thanks from those involved, at this point Yang just wanted to go. The cashier told her to take her shopping items on the house, for her heroics. The police, however, wanted to question her.

"Can we make this quick? I got a family to get back to," she partially lied, just because the baby wasn't born, didn't mean they weren't a family, right?

The officer was sympathetic, though not that sympathetic. "Sorry miss, it takes however long it takes. We can give you a ride home if you need it."

Yang sighed, because once again, she was just going to have to accept the situation. "Yeah, thanks."

So much for a quick trip to the store.

* * *

The police cruiser pulled up in front of her and Blake's home an hour later. No lights on. Blake hadn't even noticed she hadn't come back. Though she probably would have called if she had, so it wasn't that much of a surprise.

"Thanks for the ride," Yang said as she unbuckled and stepped out onto the sidewalk.

The two officers she'd been talking to gave her a nod of appreciation back, "Thank you for being an upstanding citizen, miss."

Her keys jingled as she unlocked the front door, and exhausted at this point, Yang kicked her shoes off and trudged to the bedroom to check in on Blake. Even in the dark, she could tell that the Faunus was asleep. "You're lucky you have an ass that won't quit, Blakey," she whispered mostly to herself. If she was asleep, there was no point in waking her – even if she really wanted to, because damn, she'd been through hell and back to get her these snacks.

Chucking the packet of cheese doodles on the kitchen bench and shoving the pudding in the humming refrigerator, Yang returned to their room and undressed once again for bed. Slipping beside her resting wife, it took no longer than a minute for Blake to gravitate towards her. That was something she always adored about the Faunus; as much as she hated to be compared to an actual animal, the first time they'd shared a bed together Blake herself had admitted cats can't resist something warm.

Before drifting off into a well-deserved sleep, the blonde mumbled, "Any excuse to cuddle up to me, more like it."

When she next awoke, the sun had already risen. She was also alone, but Yang attributed that to Blake's appetite being much more demanding than it usually was. True to her assumption, not soon after, the Faunus walked into the room…as she dipped a cheese doodle in the chocolate pudding she held.

Cheese and chocolate was not a flavour combination Yang was a fan of. "I hope you don't intend to kiss me with that mouth, because that's all kinds of gross."

"I guess I can't thank you for going to all that effort last night, then," ever the mature one, Blake poked her tongue out. "But really, I was just watching the news. Apparently, there was an attempted robbery in downtown Vale last night," she came and sat down on the edge of the bed, "that was thwarted by the hottest woman that they'd ever seen."

"Are those their words or yours?" Yang said, feeling a little smug from the compliment. She'd take what she could get, at this point.

"Down girl," Blake gave a sly grin, "wouldn't want to kiss you with this mouth, would I?"

"I stand by my statement," Yang sat up and curled an arm around Blake's waist, "ditch the pudding, then we'll talk." She then busied herself with gently patting Blake's baby bump; she was starting to really show now, and Yang felt a little bit of pride swell inside her stomach.

"I suppose I could thank you in some other way," Blake suggested, discarding the pudding cup on the bedside table.

This time, whatever Yang felt inside her stomach, it wasn't pride. "I'm listening."

Blake leant in, her hand sneaking up her wife's thigh. "You serving justice gets me all riled up."

It was corny, they both knew it, and in all fairness Yang wasn't about to reject this advancement. But she'd definitely cut the lame dirty-talk. "Okay, less talking, more doing."

And even though she tasted the bad chocolate pudding, she couldn't quite bring herself to care.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm playing guess the reference with this. If you can get the reference/inspiration (hint: title + something featured in the story), then high-five for you!

Just some insight; I chose Blake to be the pregnant one as I connect with Yang the best in terms of writing and she was the main focus. I also think that if they were to have a child, Yang would be a little apprehensive about being the birth-mother, but they'd eventually have another kid with her being the mother. Also sorry about all the line breaks, but I wrote each section in their own little chunk and it just reads better to me like that, so I'm not really that sorry.  
It's so nice to write already established Bumbleby for once, lmao.  
I wrote this to try and re-motivate myself, so if you read my other ongoing story, stay tuned for that (hopefully soon!)  
Also, it's my birthday (just in case you read this any significant time after the second of August, don't worry about that), so, happy birthday to me. I can honestly say I never thought that I'd be 22 and writing fanfiction as one of my hobbies. I'll drink to that!


End file.
